


What some alcohol can do

by Kazaha_87



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale second season, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki’s words replayed in his head again and again like an audiotape in a loop.</p>
<p>“You’re not a traitor. You risked your life for the Blue King like I would do for Anna or Mikoto-san. That means that he is your true king. In my eyes, Fushimi Saruhiko is a good guy.”</p>
<p>How could a stupid idiot like him come out with the '100 points words' after so long of collecting only '0 points' and after he had deliberately hurt him whenever he had had the chance and for so long, it really was a mystery to him...</p>
<p>He scoffed at himself for these ridiculous thoughts that were hunting him since that day for a week and a half now and he kept out his psp from his inside pocket, totally uncaring of the fact that he was at work: he needed a distraction, and he needed it right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What some alcohol can do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for whoever might have read the manga (K Countdown), it seems that the timing of the story with the part of the year is mismatched, but I read the manga later than when I watched the anime and wrote this story, so please close an eye about it... but I didn't want to change it because I like the idea of a still underage Fushimi XD
> 
> And also, for any grammar mistake you may find, please tell me and I'll correct them... english is not my native language...
> 
> Well: enjoy this little one-shot ;)

After that day, when the world as they knew it ended and a new life started for all of them, he couldn’t stop thinking to that stupid Misaki’s words…

The boy had called him a traitor for so long that, day after day, he had convinced himself that he was one.

That day’s words, however… he would have never thought to listen to something like that coming from the mouth of the _real_ person that he had betrayed two years earlier.

Misaki’s words replayed in his head again and again like an audiotape in a loop.

“ _You’re not a traitor. You risked your life for the Blue King like I would do for Anna or Mikoto-san. That means that he is your true king. In my eyes, Fushimi Saruhiko is a good guy._ ”

How could a stupid idiot like him come out with the '100 points words' after so long of collecting only '0 points' and after he had deliberately hurt him whenever he had had the chance and for so long, it really was a mystery to him...

He scoffed at himself for these ridiculous thoughts that were hunting him since that day for a week and a half now and he kept out his psp from his inside pocket, totally uncaring of the fact that he was at work: he needed a distraction, and he needed it _right now_.

“Fushimi! What are you doing!?”, Awashima-san promptly reprimanded him no more than fifteen seconds later, right the time to switch on the console and press start on the game.

“I need a pause”, he only replied, impudent as always, without deigning the woman of a single glance, let alone an apologetic one.

“There’s no time for pauses.”, she went on, caustic, “the deadline is in two hours!”

That time he put the game at pause and finally raised his gaze and fixed his eyes in Seri’s ones, threatening.

“I need one, ok?”, he spout, brazen, “So don’t bother me. You know that I’m never late.”

To that, the woman heaved a sigh and left him alone, going back to her own work.

 

Ten minutes later, by the way, Saruhiko found out that even that kind of distraction was worthless, so he decided to switch off the psp and go back to work too.

Not that it would have been a problem if he had chosen to play a little bit longer – he was almost finished – but his mind had started to get fuller than ever with memories of the old times when he skipped lessons with Misaki at school to play like that with him on the rooftop and, despite the fact that he always won against him, Misaki was _always_ ready to tell him how great he was and how happy he was to pass his time with him, or when they quit school and started to live together in that hole that was the first and maybe _only_ place that he would feel like calling 'home' - their 'headquarters', like they named it - and they went on moved just by that dream that they shared, that dream of changing the world with their own hands so to make it a better place...

He sighed and, in twenty minutes, he finished off his part of the job and then, without waiting for the others to finish or asking them if they needed a hand – not that he usually was that kind, however: he hated overtime – he turned down the documents on Awashima-san’s desk and with a curt “see you” he just left the office.

 

He roamed around for more than an hour when, around midnight, he found out that his feet had brought him in front of the Homra.

He sighed and, scratching his tattoo out of habit, he cursed himself in his head and was ready to leave when the only person he would have liked _not_ to meet came out from there, together with Kamamoto.

They were laughing hard together, loud as always, but the moment they saw him they abruptly fell silent and Misaki even glanced away, even if the feeling that that gesture gave him was odd at best or, at least, _different_ from usual.

“Hey, Yata! I guess I’ll go. See you tomorrow!”, Rikio patted the smaller man on the shoulder and then he left like that, waving a hand at Fushimi and nodding a greeting towards him, leaving the two of them alone out there in a really awkward silence.

“…hi…”, Misaki timidly greeted him, still looking away, and, in that dark, Saruhiko could only imagine the redhead’s cheeks tinted in pink like he was sure they were.

Because Yata really was a tsundere, and he really blushed too much for a boy…

“Hey! Still up this late?”, he teased him, and that was enough to awaken Misaki's bad temper and sense of pride.

“It’s not funny, and I’m older than you, stupid Saru. And also, I work here part-time, you know?!”, he promptly retorted and Fushimi scoffed at him.

“By three month and a half only”, he said, ignoring all the second part of the other’s phrase.

“That’s enough!”

“If you say so, Misakiii~~”, he mockingly replied and the redhead snapped again.

“Don’t call me by my name in public, jeez! How many fucking times do I have to repeat myself?!”

“I don’t know… maybe _forever_?”, Saruhiko suggested and chuckled slightly at the horrified face that Misaki made.

“Jeez… you idiot of a monkey…. By the way, why are you here this late and still in your uniform?”, he asked, now definitely calmer than before.

“I just got away from work and I thought to have a beer…”, he lied, and Misaki’s reply almost made him burst out laughing.

“But you’re still too young!”

“As if we never drank when we were still in _middle_ school.”, he pointed out to the boy that was at least as guilty as he was on that matter. “And also, I’m an operative of the Scepter4: no one asks me of my age, and I’ll turn twenty in less than a month, so I don’t see what’s the problem.”, he retorted, and when Yata insisted that it was wrong, in an impulse, he approached him, took him by his arm and brought him inside the Homra again.

“Hi!”, he saluted more boldly than he actually felt at the moment, but luckily, at that late hour, the only red clansman there was Izumo. “I just finished a job and I accidentally crossed path with Misaki here, so I’m here to celebrate. Two beers, Kusanagi-san!”

And the man, knowingly, broadly smiled at him.

“Isn’t your birthday in a month, Fushimi- _kun_?”, he prompted, and Saruhiko almost punched Misaki in the face when the boy started to nod at him as if saying ‘what did I tell you?’; but he just restrained himself to glare at the both of them in return.

“Yes, and then _what_? As if it had ever been a problem, by the way…”, he retorted to the barman, icily, and Kusanagi, teasingly, snickered in his face but, in the end, he spilled two beers and put them in front of the two youngsters.

“Here, then. Enjoy your drink and you, Yata, don’t overdo it… it’s already your third.”, he winked at him and Misaki snorted back at the man and then sighed, resigned.

“As if I didn’t know that already…”, he replied, but his pride forbade him to withdraw and so, to show Fushimi that he was a man and, more than _he_ was, an adult already of age, he just emptied his glass in one go.

“Well well…”, Izumo sighed and slightly shrugged, “I hope you’ll take responsibility, Fushimi-kun… you know how pesky he can become when he’s drunk…”, he suggested in a half smirk, knowing something about Yata-kun that no one really knew except for him, even if he sensed that at least Rikio and maybe Anna had a feeling that something about him and his feelings for Saruhiko were a little deeper than he always cared to admit.

And Saruhiko, sighing, waved a tired hand at him and then emptied his glass in one shot too, asking for a second one and then a third and a forth one and, this time, the barman obliged without complaints, as if knowing the reason why he needed as much alcohol in him as possible to suppress his rational part that would have restrained him from finally being honest with himself.

“I can lend you a room upstairs for tonight, if you need.”, Izumo told him when the alcohol in Misaki started to work and he became annoyingly loud.

Then, to the suggestion, Saruhiko just nodded once and, collected the keys to a room from the man, he resolutely helped the redhead to stand on his feet and he dragged him up the stairs and behind a door.

However, what even _he_ hadn’t planned once they were finally alone behind a closed door, was that incontrollable instinct that suddenly had the better of his rational mind and that made him pin Misaki to the door and passionately kiss him, as if there were no tomorrow and their lives depended on it.

As if it was the only logical thing he could do at the moment.

And what he didn’t expect either after that, when they finally separated, was Misaki throwing his arms around his neck and, without a single word, returning the kiss with the same fervor and rush.

In front of such a reaction, then, he couldn't stop a snort freeing from his throat. But then, right after that, the wince that grimaced his face started to lighten up his features and his lips puckered up in a half smirk that grew wider and wider every second and that got finally replaced by a real, genuine smile.

And it surprised Saruhiko to realize only then, after so long, that, in the whole world, there was only _one_ person able to make him smile like that, and that person was the one he was embracing right now.


End file.
